Customization
Customization is the ability to personalize the features of the Pocket God World in ways that alter their original form more to your preference. In the iPhone/iPod Touch game, not only can you change the physical characteristics of an island you can also change the type of dances that the Pygmies perform and the physical appearance of the bosses they face (i.e. the Tyrannosaurus Rex, the Ice Monster, and the Barking Spider. As of now, the Facebook version only allows you to customize Pygmies, and new items can be purchased with Sacrifice Points and Pocket Change. So far, this ability is included the original Pocket God game and Pocket God Facebook. Pocket God Known as Customization Packs, these are groups of packs that allow you to change the features of the islands. Each skin pack cost 99 cents, except for the Fishmas pack, and are as follows. Holiday Skin Pack *Meteor into an Ornament or Ice Ball ]] *Dodo Bird into Toy Dodo *Fish into Gummy Fish *T-Rex Egg into A Present *Outhouse into a Ginger Bread Outhouse *Spear into Candy Cane Spear *Volcano into Santa's Workshop *Coconut into Ornament Coconut *Pine Tree Decorated *Sand Island Statue into Nut Cracker Statue *Underwater Octopus Statue into Ice Octopus * Christmas Extras for Sand Island, Rock Island, Graveyard Island, Ice Island, and Ape Island Halloween Skin Pack *Meteor into Skull *Moon into Man in the Moon *Sand Island Statue into Bat Statue *Underwater Octopus Statue into Skull Creature *T-Rex Egg into Jack-O-Lantern *Volcano into Volcano of Death *Dodo Bird into Dead Dodo *Fish into Skeleton Fish *Doodler into Skeleton Doodler *Halloween Extras for Sand Island, Rock Island, Graveyard Island, Ice Island, and Ape Island Tyrannosaurus Rex Skin Pack Body *Green Body *Metal *Dragon *Pygmy *Prisoner *Purple Hat *Santa Hat *Top Hat *HeadPhones *Pygmy-style *Viking Hat *Sombrero Tattoo *Skull *Heart *Tribal *Lightning *Racing Number Ice Monster Skin Pack * Default *Bear *Robot *Yeti *Snowman *Japanese Robot *Stone *Pink Bunny Alien World Skin Pack *Meteor into Interrogator Droid or Amoeba *Dodo Bird into Alien Dodo *Fish into Slug *T-Rex Egg into Alien Egg *Outhouse into Transporter Outhouse *Spear into Light Saber *Volcano into Flying Saucer *Sand Island Statue into 2001 Monolith *Underwater Octopus Statue into Alien Octopus *Moon into Ringed Planet *Igloo into Igloo Bot * Alien World Extras for Sand Island, Rock Island, Graveyard Island, Ice Island, and Ape Island The Dance Pack Pygmies *Pants on the Ground *All The Single Ladies *The Robot *The Chicken Dance *The Fan Dance *Staying Alive (Backup) The Vampire *Staying Alive (Lead) *Selected Pygmy Dance Zombies *Smooth Criminal *Thriller Retro Gamer Skin Pack *Meteor into Blue Ball or Barrel *Dodo Bird into Koo-Do Bird *Fish into Centi-Feed *Doodler into Q-dler *T-Rex Egg into Poke-Egg *Coconut into Power Pellet *Outhouse into Toiletris *Spear into Legend of the Ooga Sword *Volcano into Pipe-cano *Sand Island Statue into Oog Ugg *Underwater Octopus Statue into Pac-topus *Moon into Moonvader 1 *Igloo into Monster 'Gloo * Gamer Extras for Sand Island, Rock Island, Graveyard Island, Ice Island, and Ape Island Dance Pack Too Pygmies *Pocket God Update Song *Napoleon Dynamite *Fart Dance *Running Man *River Dance *Ballet *Break Dancing Medieval Skin Pack *Meteor into Spiked Ball or Shiel *Dodo Bird into Dragon Dodo *Fish into Dragon Fish *Doodler into Sir Doodler *T-Rex Egg into Jeweled Egg *Coconut into a Gold Coin *Outhouse into Iron Maiden *Spear into Knight's Sword *Volcano into King's Castle *Sand Island Statue into Knight Statue *Underwater Octopus Statue into Lion Statue *Moon into Rune 1, Rune 2, Rune 3 *Igloo into Castle Igloo * Medieval Extras for Sand Island, Rock Island, Graveyard Island, Ice Island, and Ape Island Fishmas Skin Pack *Pygmies do the Fishmas Dance (with Fishmas carol) *Sand Island Statue into Fishmas Tree *Moon into to Fishmas Moon Japanese Skin Pack *Meteor into Sumo or Wagasa (Parasol) *Dodo Bird into Japanese Dragon *Fish into Sushi *Doodler into Karate Doodler *T-Rex Egg into Sushi Roll *Coconut into a Yen *Outhouse into Pagoda *Spear into Katana *Volcano into Mt. Fuji *Sand Island Statue into Buddha Statue *Underwater Octopus Statue into Shishi (Lion) Statue *Moon into Tsuki (Moon) or Ying and Yang *Igloo into Pagoda * Japanese Extras for Sand Island, Rock Island, Graveyard Island, Ice Island, and Ape Island Spider Skin Pack * Default *Dog *Robot *Cute *Dino *Alien *Monkey *Ice *Pygmy Pimp Skin Pack *Meteor into Fly Rims or Roll-ex Watch *Dodo Bird into D. Magical Dodo Love *Fish into Stack o' fitties *Doodler into Pimp Daddy Doodler *T-Rex Egg into Fresh Egg *Coconut into Bling *Outhouse into Pimped Outhouse *Spear into Pimp Cane *Volcano into Money Volcano *Sand Island Statue into Don Magic Ooga Statue *Underwater Statue into Pimp Cup Statue *Moon into Royal Crown or Ben Franklin *Igloo into Dope Caddie *Pimp Extras to Sand Island, Rock Island, Graveyard Island, Ice Island, and Ape Island Pocket God Facebook The Customization Store, or Clothing Store and Customization, is a feature of Pocket God Facebook allows you to customize the appearance of the Pygmies on Facebook introduced in Facebook Ep. 4: Dressed To Kill. This consists of the new Customization Store, which allows to to change your pygmies' bone, ponytail, hair, torso, and grass skirt. Some features are free, some cost Pocket Change, and others cost Sacrifice Points. The customizable items are the following: Bone No accessory (Free) Small Bone (Free) Big Bone (Free) Butterfly (350 Sacrifice Points) Halo (14 Pocket Change) Bamboo Stick (4,250 Sacrifice Points) Clover (9 Pocket Change)* Pink Butterfly (2400 Sacrifice Points)** Banana (3850 Sacrifice Points)** Easter Nest (9 Pocket Change) Pigtail No Hairlock (Free) Female Black Hairlock (Free) Male Black Hairlock (Free) Palm Tree Hairlock (3 Pocket Change) Ringed Hairlock (5 Pocket Change) Female Pink Hairlock (1,875 Sacrifice Points) Male White Hairlock (3,750 Sacrifice Points) Red Braid Ponytail (14 Pocket Change)* Red Female Lock (5200 Sacrifice Points)** Blue Male Lock (950 Sacrifice Points)** Easter Corkscrew (9 Pocket Change) Easter Braid (9 Pocket Change) Piggy Tail (1,000 Sacrifice Points) Fluffy Tail (2,500 Sacrifice Points) Hair Bald Head (2 Pocket Change) Black Female Hair (Free) Black Male Hair (Free) Red Male Hair (Free) Pink Female Hair (Free) Blue Male Hair (Free) White Male Hair (Free) Red Female Hair (Free) Easter Female Hair (9 Pocket Change) Easter Male Hair Curly Yellow Hair Top Bare Torso (Free) Censor Bar (9 Pocket Change) Blue Shell Bra (Free) Dirty Tank Top (4,000 Sacrifice Points) Green St. Pat Shirt (450 Sacrifice Points)* Orange Tank Top (450 Sacrifice Points)* Overalls (18 Pocket Change)* Sushi Bra (18 Pocket Change)* Pink Shell Bra (Free) Bowtie (600 Sacrifice Points) Vest, model 88 (One Free; 1,985 Sacrifice Points for another) Bottom Censor Bar (18 Pocket Change) Yellow Skirt (Free) Green Skirt (Free) Tartan Skirt (4,450 Sacrifice Points) White Loincloth (Free) Tutu (18 Pocket Change) Green Skirt (17 Pocket Change)* Swim Ring (Not safe for swimming) (One Free; 1,450 Sacrifice Points for another) The * means limited time The ** means not added in the original release of the shop Customize.png|The episode introduction card showing customization 2_PG_newsletter_25fev2011_news.jpg|PG Facebook newsletter showing the new ability to customize in this episode Trivia *Some of the pygmy customizations go against nature such as a rubber swimming tube still being affected by lightning.﻿ Category:Content Category:Pocket God Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Category:Skin Packs